Yami (The Darkness)
by GooKein65
Summary: Tak ada artinya bagi duniaku dan bagi duniamu untuk tetap ada disisiku. Tapi tak ada artinya juga, bila tak ada kau disisiku yang membawamu dalam dunia kelamku ini/ Bad summary. mind to RnR? Chapter 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1: My darkness

**_YAMI ( The Darkness)_**

**BLEACH****©TITE KUBO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RATED : T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING : TYPO,OOC,AU,DLDR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tak ada artinya bagi duniaku dan bagi duniamu untuk tetap ada disisiku**.** Tapi tak ada artinya juga bila tak ada kau disisiku yang membawamu dalam dunia kelamku ini.

.

.

Chapter 1: My darkness

.

.

.

.

o)(o

.

.

.

.

.

**Ulquiorra side**

**.**

**.**

Gelap . Aku dilahirkan dikelilingi kegelapan yang menyelimuti sepanjang hidupku. Aku selalu bertanya-tanya apa yang kujalani didalam kegelapan ini? . Apakah ini takdirku, apakah ini sesuatu yang benar ?. Sampai sekarang aku harus menerima kenyataan bahwa aku akan dibenci semua orang.

Tak terkecuali **Dirinya**…

_"Apa yang kalian lakukan hah!?"_

Masih terasa segar dalam ingatanku kata-kata Kepala Sekolah itu pada kami. Aku dan pemuda berambut orange itu menjadi sorotan puluhan-ah bukan, bahkan aku tak bisa menghitungnya lagi berapa banyak pasang mata yang telah melihat pertikaian kami. Dan, pada hari itu juga mereka tahu siapa diriku yang sebenarnya, bukan hanya sekedar anak SMA biasa. Ya aku seorang siswa SMA yang bergelar anak _Yamaguchi-gumi_.

**ZRAASSHHH**

Aku merasa pening bukan main, sepertinya aku tersadar dari pingsanku. Mataku mulai berakomodasi dengan cahaya di ruangan ini. Dimana aku?

"Hei rupanya kau sudah sadar kalong hitam?" entah suara siapa itu, aku tak memperdulikan ejekannya padaku.

"Dimana aku ?," tanyaku sambil mengedarkan padanganku sekeliling ruangan ini, tampaknya tidak familiar.

"Kau ada dirumahku"jawabnya. Sepertinya aku tak asing dengan pria dihadapanku ini, rambut biru muda, seringainya, mata birunya.

"…"

"Sekarang kau aman disini, heh! Setidaknya ucapkan terima kasih padaku,"racaunya sambil menyeringai kearahku, cih membuatku muak saja.

"Kau yang membawaku kemari?"

"Tentu saja siapa lagi. Kau pikir aku akan pergi ketika melihatmu 'bersenang-senang' dengan anak buah mantan _Yamaguchi-gumi_ itu"

"….."

Setelah mencerna perkataannya, aku baru menyadari sesuatu.

"Hm, dimana yang lain?,"pertanyaanku sukses membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Huh? Kau mengkhawatirkan mereka? Tak kusangka seorang seper-"

"Jawab saja Grimmjow"

"Mereka berada di rumah Gin Ichimaru, asisten Ayahmu"

"Gin?,"alisku mengernyit heran atas jawabannya.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja aku benci dengan senyum rubahnya itu dalam arti lain"

Mata emeraldku kini memandang keluar jendela. Keadaan diluar sana hujan deras seakan mengumpulkan kembali sekelebat ingatanku saat aku menyerbu diam-diam ke kediaman mantan _Yamaguchi-gumi_ Sousuke Amagai . Penjagaan kediamannya itu agak lengang sehingga kami mudah menyusup kesana. Kalian tahu apa yang kami lakukan? Tentu saja membantai seluruh nyawa yang berada disana, tak terkecuali Amagai itu. Namun sial, saat kami ke ruangannya yang berada dibawah tanah, tiba-tiba saja anak buahnya itu menyerang kami dari belakang. Apa boleh buat, langsung saja kuayunkan pedangku pada mereka dan jadilah pertempuran singkat disana.

Sejak aku dilantik menjadi anggota Yakuza, aku pikir ini hanya pemenuhan kewajibanku sebagai anak seorang _Yamaguchi-gumi_. Tetapi tidak, entah apa yang salah dengan diriku . Aku menikmati sebagai seorang Yakuza, cih masa bodoh dengan mereka yang melihatku dengan tatapan bencinya. Kalian tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Yakuza, sampah!

"Sepertinya aku harus memeriksa keadaan, Grimmjow pinjam mobilmu"

"Apa? Enak saja kau ini! Sudah kutolong malah sekarang mau meminjam mobilku!," jelas aku tak suka penolakannya, akhirnya aku pun mendengus kesal tanpa mengubah ekspresiku yang stoic. Rupanya dia tahu akan sikapku ini, langsung saja ia melemparkan kunci mobilnya dari saku celananya.

"Hah..Baiklah, ini!" Grimmjow melemparkan kunci mobilnya kearahku, tak menunggu lama kupercepat langkahku keluar dari mansionnya sambil memegangi kepalaku yang masih berdenyut, kujalankan mobil ini melesat ditengah hujan deras.

.

.

.

o)(o

.

.

.

_BAKK BUKK_

_"Ayah ampun, ma-maafkan aku , kumohon…" rintih bocah berumur 9 tahun itu, tergeletak lemas dilantai dingin tak berdaya._

_"Tidak ada ampun bagimu Ulquiorra! Kau mempermalukanku, bagaimana bisa kau kalah hanya dalam pertadingan karate itu"_

_"A-aku ini lemah…"_

_"Jangan katakan itu dihadapanku!" hardik lelaki itu dihadapan wajah anaknya._

_Ulquiorra kecil hanya mampu merintih dan menangis merasakan sakit pada tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba saja Ayahnya menarik dirinya untuk berdiri._

_"Tatap aku, Ulquiorra!"_

_Ulquiorra yang masih menunduk itu kini menampakkan sedikit wajahnya yang lebam karena kelakuan biadab Ayahnya._

_"Jangan menangis! Kau adalah laki-laki jangan tunjukkan kelemahanmu itu pada siapapun!"_

_"Ta-tapi…" nafasnya tercekat begitu melihat warna kelam yang menusuk pada bola mata Ayahnya._

_"Aku ingin kau mempunyai tatapan benci, dengan itu kau akan mempunyai kekuatan!"_

_"A-ayah.."_

_"Kau dengar aku kan!?"_

_Bocah malang itu hanya menggangguk pasrah dibawah tekanan Ayahnya, rasanya ia ingin cepat-cepat mengakhiri hidupnya segera menyusul sang Ibu._

**CKITTT**

"Argghh…!, " sial kenapa memori itu kembali diputar dalam otakku. Aku benci, kulampiaskan segera rasa kesalku pada stir mobil ini.

**DAKK DAKK**

Nafasku begitu memburu, aku lepas Kontrol. Emosiku bergejolak tanpa bisa dibendung, kedua tanganku mengepal kuat. Buku-buku jariku memutih mengingat memori itu.

Aku benci, membenci semua yang berhubungan dengan Ayahku. Namanya, wajahnya, seringainya yang kejam, gelarnya yang ia banggakan , peduli setan dengan itu semua. Ia bukan panutan untuk anaknya ini, Ayahku bukan contoh yang baik .Ia tak jauh beda dengan seorang pengeksploitasi anak-anak di luar sana, meskipun umurku menginjak 19 tahun tak jarang aku diberi 'hukuman' oleh Ayahku karena ia tak puas dengan apa yang aku lakukan. Dan sekarang aku berpikir bagaimana jadinya 'misi' yang kuemban darinya tak berhasil. Aku yang rela mendedikasikan hidupku untuk Yakuza ini harus berakhir dengan 'hukuman' dari Ayahku sendiri, heh lucu sekali.

Aku lalu menghela nafas panjang, aku memikirkan 'mereka' bukannya aku peduli hanya saja aku melaksanakan kewajiban sebagai ketua kelompok pada misi ini.

**Ulquiorra side end**

.

.

.

o)(o

.

.

.

**TREEKK**

"Akhirnya kau datang juga Ulquiorra," bunyi gelas wine beradu diatas meja menyambut kedatangan Ulquiorra. Terlihat beberapa dari mereka sebagian tubuhnya dibalut dengan perban.

"Hm" Ulquiorra hanya menyahuti dengan gumamannya saja,

"Kami baik-baik saja, kau tak usah cemas" ujar Szayel sambil menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Percaya diri sekali kau, aku hanya melaksanakan tugasku" Ulquiorra berkilah dengan nadanya yang dingin kemudian duduk disofa itu.

"Jadi misinya tak berhasil?," tanya Nnoitra sambil terkekeh, mengapa pula ia harus menanyakan hal yang sudah pasti.

"Menurutmu?, " tanya Ulquiorra balik.

"Kita hanya mengalami kendala saat di bawah tanah itu, kalau hal itu tak terjadi misi kita akan tuntas. Setidaknya kita terselamatkan olehnya," papar Szayel, matanya melirik sekilas kearah pria dengan senyuman rubah yang ada disampingnya.

"Oh jadi begitu," ujar Gin dengan senyuman rubahnya, membuat Ulquiorra langsung mengambil kesimpulan dari kata-katanya.

"Aku tak bilang kau akan menyembunyikan hal ini darinya bukan, karena aku tahu kau selicik kelihatannya," serkah Ulquiorra, ia berusaha menjaga jarak dengan pria berambut perak itu sepertinya.

"Tak masalah, aku bisa menyembunyikannya dari Aizen-sama.." Gin seolah bisa membaca pikiran Ulquiorra termasuk orang-orang yang berada di ruang tamunya ini.

"Hm?"

"Tentunya tanpa imbalan" lanjutnya. Semua orang yang ada disana tidak langsung mempercayainya melihat karakter Gin yang bisa berubah-ubah seperti boomerang.

"Apa kami bisa mempercayaimu Gin-san?" tanya Szayel sambil mencari kebohongan dari perkataan Gin.

"Aku tak menjanjikan apa yang kalian inginkan, tapi aku berusaha untuk tidak membocorkannya. Kali ini kalian bisa mempercayakanku sepenuhnya," jawabnya. Dilihat dari perkataannya bisa saja Gin mengkhianati mereka nanti, tapi untuk sekarang ucapannya itu bisa dipercayai, walaupun persentasenya hanya 55%.

"Kalau begitu kami pegang ucapanmu itu, Misi ini tak berhasil bukan Ulquiorra saja yang mendapat hukuman Gin-san, jika kau membocorkannya," tukas Szayel.

Szayel lalu menatap Ggio yang sedari tadi diam, mungkin bocah itu menahan rasa sakit pada bahunya akibat terpelanting jauh oleh anak buah Yamaguchi-gumi itu,"Ggio, apa menurutmu kita akan diincar oleh anak buah mantan _Yamaguchi-gumi_ itu?"

"Menurutku kemungkinan itu bisa terjadi, tapi untuk sekarang ini mungkin mereka akan kerepotan dengan bom yang kutanam saat kita menyelinap" jawab Ggio tak minat.

"Apa kau bilang!?," Nnoitra tak percaya dengan perkataan Ggio barusan, bagaimana bisa disaat mereka kelimpungan menyerang anak buah itu, Ggio diam-diam menanam bom kediaman mantan _Yamaguchi-gumi _itu.

"Aku dan Szayel menanam bom itu ketika kalian sibuk membantai mereka didalam mansion Amagai itu" Ggio memperjelas ucapannya.

"Tak kusangka kalian tidak menyadarinya, tenang saja pemicunya ada ditanganku jadi tinggal menunggu perintah ketua kelompok untuk meledakkannya," ujar Szayel meyakinkan rekan-rekannya.

"Kalau begitu kalian tetaplah disini sampai besok, diluar sana mungkin ada mata-mata mereka yang mengincar kalian," ucap Gin, disambut anggukan dari Ggio,Nnoitra dan Szayel.

Dirasa keadaan disekelilingnya aman sesuai yang ia harapkan, Ulquiorra melenggangkan dirinya keluar dari rumah,"Kurasa tugasku sudah selesai, aku permisi"

"Selamat malam Ulquiorra"

"Huh! Memangnya dia mau kemana sih? sepertinya tergesa-gesa sekali," keluh Ggio yang nampaknya tak suka dengan sifat Ulquiorra yang seenaknya saja.

"Sudah pasti ke Apartemen gadis itu," sambar Szayel.

"Kuperhatikan akhir-akhir ini tiap malam ketika aku bertugas dikediaman Aizen-sama, ia mengendap-ngendap keluar menggunakan mobil entah kemana, kadang-kadang Ulquiorra baru pulang setelah paginya," ucap Gin.

"Oh jadi Ulquiorra rutin mengunjunginya. Gadis itu..Siapa namanya,Ggio ?" tanya Nnoitra pada pemuda kecil itu.

"Entahlah, Ulquiorra tak pernah memberi tahunya, ia bilang gadis itu miliknya"

"Apa gadis itu kekasihnya?"tanya Nnoitra.

"Mana kutahu, tanyakan saja padanya!" ucap Ggio sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Hei, Gin-san ucapanmu…yang tadi kalau kau melanggarnya. Kami juga tak menjamin kepalamu ada ditempatnya lho," ancam Szayel.

Gin hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman khasnya itu, tanpa rasa takut oleh ancaman Szayel.

'Aku juga tidak menjanjikan kalau tak kulaporkan hal ini pada Aizen-sama, dan kita lihat siapa yang lebih dahulu kehilangan jarinya atau mungkin seperti yang kau bilang-kepalanya'

.

.

.

.

o)(o

.

.

.

Gadis bersurai bak matahari senja itu terlihat keluar dari Toko kue menggunakan seragam sekolahnya lagi. Payungnya ia bentangkan menutupi tubunhya dari deras hujan, tangan mungilnya sesekali mengusap bahunya yang dingin.

"Orihime-chan?"

Merasa dirinya dipanggil seseorang, ia sedikit menoleh ke belakang, rupanya sahabat rambut pirangnya yang ciri khas menghampiri dirinya sambil berlari-lari kecil, tangan pemuda itu yang panjang menghalau terpaan air hujan.

"Hirako-kun, kau sedang apa?"

"Butuh tumpangan?"

"T-tidak terima kasih," tolak Orihime dengan halus.

"Hahh…Jangan begitu, kupikir tak baik seorang gadis pulang sendirian malam-malam, apalagi saat ini sedang hujan," ajak Hirako, menampilkan deretan gigi-giginya.

Tanpa menunggu Orihime mengiyakan ajakannya Hirako langsung menarik gadis itu menuju mobilnya,"E-ehh! Hirako-kun tunggu sebentar"

Setelah masuk dalam mobilnya, Orihime sesaat memandang baju Hirako yang basah,"Bajumu…Jadi basah begitu"

"Hehehe….Tak apa Orihime-chan, habis kau tak langsung mengiyakan ajakkanku sih"

"Ma-maaf Hirako-kun, aku tak mau merepotkanmu…." Orihime dengan rasa bersalahnya tersenyum miris pada Hirako.

"Sudahlah hanya masalah kecil tak usah dibesar-besarkan"

"T-tapi tetap saja kan…"

"Wah tak kusangka kau sangat perhatian padaku," tanpa aba-aba Hirako memeluk bahu Orihime.

"Hen-hentikan Hirako-kunn…" pinta Orihime sambil meronta-ronta dalam pelukannya.

"Hahaha…Kau tetap saja seperti dulu malu untuk didekati laki-laki, kita kan sudah bersahabat sejak lama," akhirnya Hirako melepaskan pelukannya pada Orihime.

"Hehe..I-iya sih"

"Kau mau langsung pulang atau mau menemaniku makan malam?"

"Umm…Maaf aku tak bisa menemanimu makan malam, aku akan langsung pulang saja. Besok aku masih banyak pekerjaan di Sekolah"

"Baiklah aku mengerti.."

.

.

.

o)(o

.

.

.

"Arigatou atas tumpangannya" ucap Orihime pada Hirako dengan senyumannya yang hangat ketika sudah tiba di Apartemennya.

"Hahaha…Tak apa, jangan sungkan-sungkan" Hirako yang salah tingkah menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Kau mau mampir dulu ke Apartemenku?"

"Hm? Hahh Kupikir aku akan cepat-cepat pergi dari sini"

Orihime memiringkan kepalanya heran,"Ehh kenapa? Tumben biasanya Hirako-kun menyempatkan diri ke Apartemenku"

"Orihime…Lihatlah kedepan" Hirako memandang keluar dari kaca mobilnya, tampaklah seorang pemuda yang tak jauh dari mobilnya memandang tajam pada mereka, tepatnya tatapan itu ditujukan pada Hirako Shinji.

"Aku tak mau berurusan dengannya, karena sekedar mengantarmu pulang," ucapnya sebelum Orihime turun dari mobilnya.

Langkah Orihime terasa berat menuju Apartemennya, ia terus berharap agar presepsi Ulquiorra pada dirinya tadi salah. Gadis ini tahu betul, betapa tak sukanya Ulquiorra melihat laki-laki lain dekat dengannya. Seiring Orihime berjalan, tak henti-hentinya Ulquiorra menatap lurus pada gadis itu. Pemuda bersurai sehitam jelaga ini tidak peduli dengan derai air hujan yang mengguyur dirinya, ia masih tetap angkuh pada posisinya yang duduk di kap mobil Grimmjow.

"U-ulquiorra-kun..?"sapanya.

"….."

"Ulquiorra-kun sedang apa disini?" tanya Orihime, gadis itu menempatkan posisinya tepat dihadapan pemuda itu agar sebagian payungnya bisa meneduhi tubuh Ulquiorra.

"Kupikir akhir-akhir ini sudah rutinitasku untuk kemari" jawab Ulquiorra singkat.

" T-tapi kau terkena air hujan kalau disini, lihatlah tubuhmu sudah basah kuyup…"

"Jangan mengkhawatirkanku seperti itu. Bagaimana tadi, apakah kau senang pulang bersamanya, dewa penyelamatmu saat hujan ini?"

Orihime menemukan nada sinis pada ucapan Ulquiorra,"A-aku hanya diantar oleh Hirako-kun, tidak lebih"

"Jangan sebut namanya dihadapanku, kau tahu aku membencinya Onna"

Gadis senja ini berusaha tidak menanggapi ucapan Ulquiorra, ia hanya diam saja. Ia tahu berkelut dengan Ulquiorra hanya membuat hatinya sakit saja nantinya.

Orihime menghelas nafas dalam-dalam, ia ingin memecahkan suasanya yang dingin ditengah hujan ini,"A-apa kau mau masuk? Ulquiorra-kun kau nanti masuk angin…."

"Tidak aku disini saja, kau masuklah. Semoga kau bermimpi tentangnya"

"S-sudah cukup Ulquiorra-kun, maafkan aku. Jangan berpikiran begitu padaku"

"Seharusnya kau memikirkan apa yang terjadi jika kau dekat dengannya, bukankah kau yang paling tahu tentang itu?"

"Aku dan Hirako-kun hanya de-dekat sebatas teman itu saja..." ucap Orihime, ia sudah tidak tahu bagaimana lagi untuk meyakinkan seorang Ulquiorra.

"…."

"Ulquiorra-kun maaf….."

"….."

"Ba-baiklah jika kau tidak mau memaafkanku, tapi kumohon masuklah ke Apartemenku kalau kau terus disini kau bisa sakit"

"Hm"

.

.

.

o)(o

.

.

.

Kini Orihime merutukki dirinya karena mengikuti ajakkan Hirako, sebenarnya ia juga tak enak hati melihat Hirako turun dari mobilnya hanya untuk sekedar menawarkan tumpangannya di kala hujan tadi. Gadis ini memaklumi peringai Ulquiorra yang khas , ia juga tak bisa menyalahkan pemuda itu begitu saja.

Dilihatnya Ulquiorra yang telah keluar dari kamar mandi menggunakan pakaian mendiang kakaknya, harum aroma mint begitu menguar dari tubuh Ulquiorra membuat Orihime menghirupnya dengan perlahan seakan bisa mereflesikan pikiran dan hatinya yang gundah. Langkah kaki pemuda itu yang panjang berlalu begitu saja dari hadapannya.

"Ulquiorra-kun?, " panggilnya pada laki-laki yang tengah membenahi pakaiannya yang basah, dari gerak-geriknya Orihime tahu kalau Ulquiorra tak ingin beralama-lama disana.

"….."

"Ulquiorra-kun, kenapa tadi tak menungguku didalam mobilmu saja?"

"…."

Melihat Ulquiorra mengacuhkan dirinya, membuat hati gadis ini serasa tercubit. Memang pemuda stoic itu pelit bicara tapi bukan berarti mengganggap Orihime seperti angin lalu belaka seperti saat ini.

SET

Sekilas pemuda bermata emerald itu menghentikkan aktifitasnya, tubuhnya diam tak merespon keadaan yang telah dicoba Orihime untuk mencair. Masih terdiam, gadis itu mengusap lembut rambut Ulquiorra perlahan dengan handuk dari belakang. Sungguh sebenarnya Ulquiorra sangat menikmati setiap sentuhan gadis itu pada dirinya, namun keegoisannyalah yang kali ini yang menguasai pemuda itu.

"Hentikan Onna" ujarnya dingin.

Kata-kata itu sangat tak bersahabat ditelinga Orihime, membuat sang empunya menahan sakit pada dadanya. Tapi jemari lentiknya masih setia mengusap rambut hitam itu dengan lembut berharap bisa mengahantarkan getaran pada hatinya saat ini.

"Kubilang hentikan Onna!" Ulquiorra menaikkan satu oktaf pada kalimatnya, membuat Orihime tergelak sesaat kemudian menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Ulquiorra membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Orihime, dilihatnya gadis yang ia klaim sebagai miliknya ini hanya diam terpekur, mungkin kaget karena Ulquiorra sedikit membentaknya tadi.

Tangan pucatnya terulur menggapai bahu Orihime yang sedikit bergetar, tapi sebelum mencapainya ia menariknya lagi. Pemuda itu menghela nafas, Ulquiorra yang dikenal bisa menjaga emosinya bahkan bisa tidak menampakkan ekspresi, kini dengan mudah ia dipenuhi perasaan yang pemuda itu sendiri tidak bisa menjelaskannya, terlalu irasional menurutnya.

Kenapa? Kenapa seperti ini? Apa yang terjadi padanya?, pertanyaan itu terus bermunculan dibenak Orihime. Ia tahu Ulquiorra memang membenci sahabatnya itu, tapi sepertinya hari ini aneh. Ulquiorra seperti menanggung beban yang berat pada bahunya, selain dari rasa bencinya pada Hirako.

"K-kau ada masalah…?" tanya Orihime hati-hati. Gadis ini mencoba menampilkan raut wajahnya yang benar-benar mencemaskan Ulquiorra.

"…."

"Jawab aku Ul-"

"Aku ingin pulang Onna"

Kemudian Ulquiorra dengan sigap mengambil pakaiannya, dan berjalan ke arah pintu Apartemen Orihime. Tiba-tiba saja langkahnya terhenti, Ulquiorra merasakan lengannya ditarik pelan oleh gadis itu seolah-olah berkata-jangan-pergi.

"Baju ini akan kukembalikan besok"

"Kau ada masalah…?" pertanyaan itu Orihime ulangi dengan penuh harap.

Mata emeradlnya yang tajam memandang Orihime dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan, "Jika kau seperti ini, hanya akan memperlambat tugasku"

"Apa itu?"

"Kau tak perlu tahu"

"Ulquiorra-kun..Hikss..Maaf, maaf, maaf, maafkan aku…." Berkali-kali kata maaf itu meluncur dari bibir Orihime. Gadis itu yang mati-matian menahan air matanya akhirnya terisak juga.

"…."

"K-kenapa? Kau tidak biasanya seperti ini. Berarti benar kau mempunyai masalah…Tak apa, ceritakan saja padaku Ulquiorra-kun"

Orihime tak segan-segan berlutut dan melingkarkan tanganya dikaki Ulquiorra. Pemuda stoic itu hanya menatapnya dingin, dramatis sekali pikirnya. Ah sekarang Ulquiorra merasa dirinya benar-benar keterlaluan, mengapa ia harus diselimuti rasa amarah yang disebabkan oleh dirinya sendiri, melampiaskannya pada gadis senjanya itu.

Ulquiorra dengan perlahan berlutut mengahadap Orihime yang tak lagi menahan kakinya. Pemuda itu beralih pada tangan mungil yang menutupi wajah gadisnya itu. Semakin ia mendekat, isakannya terdengar jelas.

"Onna"

"S-sudah…Hikss..Cepatlah pulang…"

"Onna"

Dengan sekali tarik Ulquiorra dapat membuka tangan Orihime yang menutupi wajahnya, menampilkan wajahnya yang ayu kini berlinang air mata. Pemuda itu tak langsung mengusap air matanya, ia masih menatap Orihime dengan mata emeradlnya yang kelam.

Kini jarak diantara mereka cukup dekat sehingga Orihime bisa melihat dengan jelas luka lebam dan goresan dilekuk wajah tegas Ulquiorra, ia benar-benar tak sadar. Ia tak tega melihatnya, daripada itu, Orihime harus memikirkan perasaan berkecamuk pria ini juga. Tiba-tiba saja Orihime langsung merengkuh kepala Ulquiorra dan membenamkan didadanya. Pemuda itu terkaget-kaget dengan perlakuan Orihime pada dirinya. Ya Ulquiorra hanya tahu Orihime benar-benar mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Hanya dirinya seorang.

"Hikss..Kau k-kenapa seperti ini?"

"Diamlah Onna, ini hanya luka kecil"

Ulquiorra dapat mendengar detak jantung Orihime yang tak beraturan, tapi secara bersamaan ia merasakan hatinya menghangat. Tanpa sadar ia menarik tubuh Orihime pada dekapannya sendiri, membalas pelukan Orihime pada kepalanya.

"A-apa kau memafkanku Ulquiorra-kun?"

Sebagai jawabannya Ulquiorra menganggukan kepalanya, ia sudah tidak memikirkan apa-apa lagi. Baginya Orihime satu-satunya yang bisa meringankan bebannya untuk saat ini, Ulquiorra merasa nyaman saat berada disisinya, dan hatinya pun bisa menghangat melelehkan perlahan tembok es yang dingin pada ekstitensi dirinya. Sungguh perasaan yang tidak bisa ia dapatkan dari siapapun kecuali mendiang Ibunya.

"Arigatou Ulquiorra-kun"

"Aa"

Akhirnya Orihime hanya perlu tahu apa yang dirasakan Ulquiorra, tapi disatu sisi keadaan itu sulit secara bersamaan. Bagaimana tidak, Ulquiorra adalah pemuda stoic yang tidak bisa mengekpresikan perasaannya. Ia lebih suka memendamnya sendiri tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun. Orihime, gadis yang diklaim Ulquiorra hanya mencoba mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan jika Ulquiorra benar-benar dititik terlemahnya. Seorang anak dari _Yamaguchi-gumi_ benar-benar sulit dijalankan Ulquiorra, itu yang Orihime tahu.

.

.

.

.

o)(o

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : **Aaaa akhirnya bisa membuat fanfic berpairing UlquiHime, benar-benar susah membuat pairing ini sih apalagi pas sudut pandang Ulquiorra. Nahh mau kasih info tentang Yamaguchi-gumi Yakuza nih. Yamaguchi-gumi merupakan kelompok sindikat kejahatan paling terkenal dan terbesar dijepang juga salah satu gangster terkaya didunia, kelompok ini tergabung dari dua kelompok Yakuza. Kenapa saya ingin mengambil tema seperti Yakuza ini? Karena hanya ingin memperlihatkan sisi lain dari kelompok ini yang biasanya dibilang kejam padahal menurutku sih nggak juga. Semoga fanfic ini bisa diterima para readers dan semoga tidak mengecewakan . Terima kasih yang sudah membaca apalagi sampai mereview.

**RnR PLEASE…**


	2. Chapter 2 : Clan

.

.

**TAP**

**TAP**

**TAP**

.

.

Langkah itu kian melambat, dan akhirnya terhenti.

Mata emeraldnya memandang penuh kebencian pada objek yang tak jauh didepannya itu. Namun, tak berarti bagi sosok untuk mundur satu langkah, bahkan laki-laki berambut perak itu tersenyum penuh arti dan kian mendekat kearahnya.

"Ulquiorra"

Nadanya begitu terkesan seperti teguran daripada sapaan. Tapi, pemuda emo itu hanya mengacuhkannya, ia mengambil langkah untuk pergi dari laki-laki itu, sebelum..

"Aizen-sama dan para petinggi Yamaguchi-gumi menunggumu dilantai atas, mereka mengadakan rapat tiba-tiba pagi ini-

"…"

Ulquiorra menunggu lanjutan dari kalimatnya itu seksama, "Perihal misimu kemarin dan masalah yang akan dihadapi _Yamaguchi-gumi_ sekarang"

"Seharusnya bisa kau sampaikan tentang misiku yang kemarin gagal kepadanya, lagipula kau juga tahu akan hal itu bukan?" ujarnya sarkatis.

"Kalau kau memulai perdebatan di pagi ini aku akan melayanimu dengan senang hati. Tapi mereka yang diatas sana bukan orang sabar menunggumu"

"…"

"Hmm… Biar kutambahkan lagi, apa kau masih memegang janjiku kemarin?"

"Aku tak butuh janjimu itu. Aku akan mengatakannya dengan jelas kepada mereka yang sebenarnya, terlebih jika kau kusingkirkan dahulu dari sini," sergahnya yang sudah melewati sosok Gin Ichimaru itu.

Terlihat Ulquiorra menjauh darinya, membuat Gin hanya mendecih pelan. Ia memang tak pernah mengerti dengan sosok pemuda emo itu. Arogan, angkuh, jenius, perfeksionis dan masih banyak kata-kata yang tak mampu diutarakan untuk menggambarkan sosoknya, tapi yang jelas Ulquiorra yang sekarang ini tak jauh seperti Ayahnya. Ulquiorra Schiffer memang cukup handal dalam menjaga semua rahasianya dengan rapi dan berusaha hanya dirinya seorang yang bisa membukanya tanpa campur tangan orang lain.

.

.

.

.

_Yami _(The Darkness)

Bleach ©Tite Kubo

.

.

.

.

Rated : T+

.

.

.

Warning : Typo, AU, OOC, DLDR

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2 : Clan

.

.

.

.

"Apa bisa dimulai rapat ini sekarang?"

"Belum, tunggulah sebentar Zoomari," ujar Aizen yang tengah menyesap _ocha_-nya.

Laki-laki yang sejak tadi tak minat terhadap rapat ini hanya terus menguap,"Kami sudah menunggu kurang lebih 20 menit, ternyata putramu yang hebat itu bisa tidak tepat waktu juga,"

"Cepat kita mulai rapat ini, kau tahu Aizen-san aku masih banyak 'pekerjaan' yang belum diselesaikan," ujar Tosen.

"Ngomong-ngomong kudengar dari kabar yang beredar beberapa saham kita diambil alih oleh klan Sayuki-kai. Sepertinya belakangan ini banyak sekali pengkhianat dalam klan kita," papar Zoomari.

"Kupikir kita bisa mengandalkan kekuatanmu Aizen-san, untuk masalah kecil seperti ini putramu bisa mengatasinya kan?"

"Dia hanya menjadi pionku saja, tentu saja ia bisa"

"Kau licik juga ya… Biar kutebak apa Istri- maksudku mendiang Istrimu juga dijadikan pion semata?," Ujar pemuda berkulit tan ini, Yylfordt Granz.

Aizen mengangguk pasti,"Tidak ada alasan lain untuk membunuhnya waktu itu. Aku hanya menginginkan putraku yang sempurna dari dirinya, sebagai nilai tambahan wanita itu memiliki jaringan kuat diberbagai perusahaan besar di Jepang. Hal itu sangat kumanfaatkan, ketika ia sudah tak dibutuhkan lagi, apa harus kubiarkan wanita itu berlama-lama di dunia ini?"

"J-jadi kau membunuh Istrimu sendiri" Granz memandang Aizen tak percaya, padahal kalau boleh dibilang mendiang istrinya adalah wanita baik dan setia, kenapa sampai hati Aizen melakukan itu.

"Pasti putramu sangat membenci ayahnya ini"

Mereka tidak tahu dibalik dinding itu ada seseorang yang bersembunyi di dalam bayangan cahaya lampu dilorong. Tangan pemuda itu mengepal kuat, seakan-akan amarahnya bisa meledak kapan saja, apalagi setelah mendengar Ibunya dibunuh oleh Ayahnya sendiri. Ini sudah keterlaluan ia tak bisa menahannya lagi. Ulquiorra memantapkan dirinya untuk memberi sedikit pelajaran pada Aizen, mungkin kini ia buta oleh status laki-laki itu sebagai Ayahnya. Singkat waktu ia sudah menapakkan kakinya didepan pintu tatami itu, lalu ia geser pintunya.

"Selamat datang putraku, kami sudah lama menunggumu"

Rasa sesak didadanya luntur begitu saja ketika melihat senyuman Ayahnya. Seolah membeku dalam sesaat, ia benar-benar tak bisa bergerak dan hanya mematung ditempatnya. Sebenarnya apa arti senyuman itu?

"Cepatlah duduk dan kita selesaikan rapat ini"

Ulquiorra sudah kembali dari dunianya, tanpa banyak bicara ia mengambil tempat bersebrangan dengan Ayahnya. Tidak ada perubahan dari raut wajah Aizen tetapi sesaat iris coklat bertemu dengan mata putranya. Tatapan itu seperti memberi peringatan keras padanya.

_Jangan melakukan hal bodoh Ulquiorra, atau kau akan tahu akibatnya_

Sekiranya itu yang bisa ditangkap oleh mata emerald, Ulquiorra. Ia memakki dirinya yang bisa-bisanya terjerat oleh senyum palsu ayahnya. Aizen seakan tahu aura kebenciannya ketika memasuki ruangan itu. Sekarang ia hanya terdiam dan mendengarkan para petinggi itu memulai rapatnya.

"Lalu masuk kepermasalahan misi kemarin. Kami mempercayaimu Aizen-san, khususnya putramu untuk menjalakan tugas ini. Jadi sekarang kami meminta pertanggung jawabannya," jelas Tosen.

"Bagaimana misimu kemarin, Ulquiorra Schiffer?," tanya Granz.

Pertanyaan yang tak pernah ia tunggu akhirnya datang juga, ia memang belum mendapatkan jawaban dari misi ini. Ulquiorra mulai berpikir keras untuk membuat keputusan, apa ia harus mengemukakan yang sebenarnya atau menyembunyikannya dengan jawaban lain. Ayolah seorang Ulquiorra tidak mungkin terjebak pada situasi yang bisa ia atasi dengan baik, bukan?.

"Misiku yang kemarin sesuai dengan yang direncanakan dan apa yang klan ini inginkan. Tapi waktu itu, kami sedikit menga-

"Iya, kami tahu maksudmu Ulquiorra. Sebenarnya pertanyaan itu tidak harus dilontarkan, Ulquiorra adalah orang yang hebat dalam menjalani tugasnya, mengapa kita harus meragukannya?," potong Starrk.

"Kita hanya mengevaluasi saja, lagipula tak ada salahnya mendengar jawaban itu langsung darinya," ucap Zoomari membenarkan kalimat rekannya yang terlampau santai dan menggampangkan semua hal.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Masalah penyerangan kediaman mantan _Yamaguchi-gumi_ itu terselesaikan. Selanjutnya ke inti permasalahan"

"Tugasmu sudah selesai Ulquiorra." Aizen mengisyaratkan Ulquiorra melalui matanya.

"Hai, aku mengerti"

Tanpa menunggu perintah lagi pemuda bersurai hitam itu pergi meninggalkan ruang rapat. Benar-benar membuang waktu pikirnya. Hanya untuk mendengar tentang hasil misinya kemarin, para petinggi itu repot-repot datang kesini. Tapi setidaknya Ulquiorra bisa memberi jawaban tentang misinya, walaupun ia tidak mengatakan 'gagal' atau 'berhasil', pastinya para petinggi itu akan tetap mempercayainya.

Akhirnya Ulquiorra memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamarnya. Setelah memasuki ruangannya itu yang sudah lama tak ia tempati, ia edarkan kepalanya ke sekeliling. Sepertinya tak ada yang berubah. Kamar yang bercat putih dengan dekorasi minimalis itu, tampak menggambarkan sosoknya. Saraf-sarafnya yang sudah tegang, akhirnya rileks ketika sang empunya merebahkan diri di tempat tidur. Mata emeraldnya menutup perlahan, tubuhnya seperti remuk sehabis menjalankan misi 'gagalnya' itu. Masih terbayang postur tubuh anak buah mantan _Yamaguchi-gumi_ itu yang besar, dan tentunya kita tak perlu tahu akan kekuatannya lagi. Baru saja ia menyelami dunia mimpinya, ponselnya itu berdering keras.

**New Message**

Ulquiorra tak perlu mengira-ngira lagi siapa yang memberi pesan itu. Ia baru menyadari kalau tadi pagi pemuda itu langsung pergi dari Apartemen gadisnya. Gadis senja itu tertidur begitu pulas didekapannya semalam. Lagipula ia tak berniat membangunkan malaikatnya itu bukan?

Malaikat?

Kata-kata itu seperti kian menghinanya, kalau gadis itu malaikat lantas ia seorang iblis. Iblis berbentuk manusia yang memaksa gadis itu masuk kedalam dunianya dan membuat sebagai miliknya mutlak. Ia belum seposesif ini terhadap sesuatu, tetapi Orihime adalah pengecualian. Gadis yang polos itu sekarang menjadi bagian penting dalam hidupnya, menurutnya. Ulquiorra tidak pernah berpikir untuk melepaskan gadis itu, seperti layaknya oksigen yang harus ada dalam hidupnya.

**FROM : Orihime Inoue**

**Ohayou Ulquiorra-kun, maaf kalau aku mengganggumu.**

**Kau tahu aku sebal denganmu, kenapa tidak berpamitan denganku tadi pagi?**

**Nee, Ulquiorra-kun apa nanti malam kau ke Apartemenku lagi?**

Sudut bibir pemuda itu terangkat, menampilkan senyuman yang tipis, tipis sekali. Tapi tak memungkiri perasaannya menghangat. Ia tidak pernah bisa mengendalikan tubunhya ketika berhadapan dengan gadis itu atau hanya kontak pesan seperti ini, selalu saja anggota tubuhnya melawan pikirannya. Ulquiorra hanya memandangi ponselnya itu, rasanya nanti malam ia harus pergi ke Apartemen gadis itu. Jari-jari pucatnya yang panjang menekan tuts-tuts ponsel, mengetikkan sebuah kalimat pada layar itu.

**TOK TOK TOK**

"…"

Suara ketukan pintu itu berasal dari luar kamarnya, Ulquiorra kini memandang heran pada orang yang tiba-tiba memasukki kamarnya tanpa izin itu.

"Yo, Ulquiorra bagaimana kabarmu?" sapa laki-laki berambut biru itu.

"Cukup basa-basinya, ada apa kau kemari?"

"Santai saja sedikit, aku hanya jalan-jalan dan mampir ke rumahmu. Bukankah begitu Ggio?"

Ggio masuk ke kamarnya, dengan santainya pemuda pendek itu duduk di sofa kamar itu. Entah perasaan Ulqiorra atau bukan, Ggio tampak tersenyum penuh arti kearah ponselnya.

"Apa sebegitu senangnya kau, sampai-sampai tidak mendengar ketukan pintu kamarmu beberapa menit yang lalu"

"Bukan urusanmu, kalau tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan sebaiknya kalian keluar"

"Kau jadi lebih sensitif sekarang, biasanya kau tidak peduli ketika kami berada di kamarmu seharianpun. Apa kau sedang PMS?"

Ggio menahan tawanya, kalimat yang diucapkan Grimmjow benar-benar membuat perutnya tergelitik. Mereka benar-benar tak menyadari aura hitam yang dikeluarkan pemilik kamar ini. Grimmjow orang yang selalu memecahkan rekor untuk menyulut amarahnya dengan cepat.

"Terserah"

"Coba kita lihat, apa yang dikirim Ulquiorra pada gadis itu," Ulquiorra membulatkan mata, saat kepala Ggio berada disampingnya. Buru-buru ia jauhkan ponsel itu dan menonaktifkannya.

"Tch, kenapa kau jadi pelit sekali, aku hanya ingin melihatnya"

"…"

"Mungkin itu rahasianya. Pasti ia mengirimkan kata-kata romantis, seperti 'sayang, apa kau sudah makan' atau 'rasanya hampir mati kalau tidak melihatmu seharian ini'. Hahh bocah sepertimu mana mungkin mengerti, Ggio," celetuk Grimmjow tanpa dosa.

"Sembarangan saja kau mengataiku 'bocah'!" secepat kilat Ggio mengambil ancang-ancang untuk meninju makhluk biru itu (?).

"Jangan seperti itu kepada, _Aniki_-mu"

"Aku tak sudi menganggapmu sebagai kakakku," ucap Ggio berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Grimmjow dari kepalanya.

"Kalian keluarlah," seru Ulquiorra, ia tidak mau menanggapi 2 manusia itu yang terus-terusan menggodanya.

"Kau payah Ulquiorra, baru segitu saja sudah marah," Grimmjow mengerucutkan bibir yang dibuat-buat.

"Menjijikkan sekali ekspresimu, bikin aku muntah!," ejek Ggio, kepala kecilnya sekarang terlepas dari tangan besar itu. Sebagai balasannya ia mendapat satu jitakan di kepalanya.

"Ssshh…Aduh..Kau akan kuba-

"Apa kalian sudah tuli? Pintu keluar ada didepan," dengan nada sedingin es itu cukup membuat mereka terdiam.

"Baiklah kalau begitu…Kami tidak akan menganggumu yang dalam periode bulanannya, Ulquiorra mengenai misi itu, apa yang kau jawab?" disaat seperti ini Grimmjow masih juga meledeknya. Gila saja kalau Ulquiorra PMS, mana mungkin terjadi itu 'kan hanya istilah untuk khusus perempuan.

"Aku tidak mengatakkan 'gagal' ataupun 'berhasil'"

"Apa maksudumu?," jawaban Ulquiorra membuat keduanya bingung, terutama Grimmjow.

"Otak udangmu mana mungkin mengerti, cepat keluar"

"Mulutmu semakin pedas saja. Aku disini hanya ingin memberi tahumu, upacara penobatan anggota baru dimulai hari ini. Kau cukup senior untuk wajib hadir dalam prosesinya," sembari menyeret Ggio keluar dari kamar itu, Grimmjow menghentikan langkahnya sebentar.

"Anak buah mantan _Yamaguchi-gumi_ itu sedang berkeliaran, sebaiknya kau berhati-hati"

"Aku tahu," ucap Ulquiorra memandang mereka yang keluar dari pintu itu, sebelum Ggio mengeluarkan kalimat yang benar-benar membuatnya naik darah.

"Aku membaca pesanmu, 'tunggu aku di Apartemenmu sayang ~Chuuuuu-

**PRAKKK**

Serangannya meleset, karena Grimmjow lebih cepat menutup pintu kamarnya. Jadilah gelas bening itu pecah berserakan di pintu kamarnya. Samar-samar terdengar suara gelak tawa dari luar kamarnya.

'Cih sampah'

.

.

.

o)(o

.

.

.

Beberapa orang-orang yang memenuhi kediaman itu tampak ketakutan. Jas hitam, pakaiannya rapih seperti kode etik dalam Yamaguchi-gumi. Tak kurang dari mereka seperti terbiasa dengan keadaan ini, yaitu melihat satu-satunya orang yang merintih sakit karena 'hukuman' itu.

"Lihatlah kalian semua jika ada yang perbuat kesalahan, maka kalian menyusul seperti orang ini"

"Jadi…Alasan apa kau tidak membunuh targetmu sendiri?"

"Khhkk…D-dia adalah t-temanku, dia satu-satunya yang keluargaku"

"Kami disini juga temanmu, saudaramu, _Aniki_-mu, keluargamu. Kau tidak sendirian di dunia ini. Kau memberikan contoh yang buruk pada juniormu. Kuberitahu lebih baik jika kau membunuh seseorang demi menyelamatkan ribuan jiwa itu akan lebih baik, kalau kau lebih memilih temanmu yang akan menghancurkan klan ini, kami tidak segan-segan memberikan pelajaran untukmu."

Kerumunan ini melihat dengan jelas saat jari tangan orang itu dipotong dengan _katana_, didepan mata kepala mereka sendiri. Laki-laki itu menjerit kesakitan setelahnya, teriakkan itu menggema keseluruh ruangan.

"Hei kau yang berambut orange kemarilah!"

Tanpa diduga laki-laki yang telah memotong jari orang itu memanggil pemuda yang tak jauh didepannya. Pemuda bersurai orange itu terlihat bingung, semua penjuru mata diruangan melihat kearahnya. Firasatnya mulai tak enak, akan tetapi ia tepis perasaan itu dan melangkah maju ke tengah lingkaran kerumunan.

"Pegang ini!" laki-laki itu menyerahkan pedang kepada pemuda yang ada disampingnya.

"A-apa!?" merasa tak mengerti, pemuda orange tadi tak percaya ia memegang _katana_ yang berlumuran darah itu. Apa maksudnya ini, batinnya.

"Jangan banyak bicara, turuti saja!" titah laki-laki itu.

Kerutan didahinya mulai terlihat jelas, ketika laki-laki berbadan besar itu menyuruhnya melakukan apa yang sudah terjadi pada orang yang ada didepannya.

"Kenapa diam saja? Cepat lakukan!"

"Aku tidak bisa, Maksudku…Kenapa harus aku?" pemuda itu tampak berhati-hati dalam kalimatnya, salah sedikit saja bisa-bisa ia yang dipotong jarinya.

"Apa kau ingin sepertinya?" laki-laki bengis itu malah bertanya balik padanya dan tentu saja membuatnya keringat dingin. Ia memang ingin menjadi anggota _Yakuza_, tapi secepat inikah menerima salah satu tugasnya untuk melukai orang.

"Hmm…Sepertinya tidak. Siapa namamu?" tanya lelaki itu seraya menarik tangannya mendekat kearah target hukumannya.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," jawabnya mantap. Pemuda ini tak mau nyalinya menjadi ciut untuk membuktikan kalau ia benar-benar ingin menjadi anggota _Yakuza_.

"Kau dengar… pasti dia ingat namamu," laki-laki disampingnya menyeringai menatap korbannya dan beralih pada Ichigo.

"Sekarang lakukan!"

**_SRATTT_**

"Aargghhh…Hkkk!"

Jeritan dari orang itu terulang lagi. Potongan kedua jarinya tercecer beserta darahnya dilantai itu. Ichigo menatap pedangnya tak percaya, bahwa ia benar-benar memotong jari seseorang. Entah apa ia harus merasa bangga atau bersalah.

Pundaknya merasakan tepukan hangat dari laki-laki itu,"Tak kusangka kau benar-benar melakukannya. Sepertinya jarang sekali anggota baru yang memiliki keberanian sepertimu."

"…"

Syok sudah pasti, tangannya pun masih gemetar. Laki-laki itu menyeringai melihatnya.

"Kembali ke posisimu"

Dengan langkahnya yang lamat-lamat ia berhasil kembali ke kerumunan, posisi awalnya. Ichigo harus membiasakan dirinya setelah ini. Ia punya satu pertanyaan dihatinya, apakah orang itu akan balas dendam.

"Aku hanya mengetes bocah tadi, apakah ia benar-benar ingin menjadi seorang _Yakuza._ Kusarankan jika kalian tidak punya keberanian lebih untuk sekedar memotong jari seseorang, enyahlah dari sini"

Para junior itu terlihat mematung, kini naluri laki-laki mereka yang dipertaruhkan disini. Kalau sudah begitu, mereka tidak mau dianggap anggota pengecut.

"Zaraki, bocah itu bagianmu!" ucapnya pada laki-laki berwajah dibelakangnya.3 klan besar _Yakuza _berkumpul disini, melihat anggota baru yang mengikuti upacara perekrutan. Sebagian dari mereka adalah anak Broken Home, atau mengeluarkan diri dari keuarganya dan berbagai macam alasan lain. Tapi yang jelas _Yakuza_ tak menerima orang yang tak waras jiwa atau pikirannya.

"Baiklah, ia akan kuajari agar tangannya tidak gemetar lagi" ujar Kenpachi Zaraki sambil menyeringai kepada Ichigo yang jauh didepannya.

Singkat cerita orang yang telah dihukum itu diseret paksa menjauh dari tengah lingkaran kerumunan. Menyisakan darah yang segar dilantai kayu itu.

"Sekarang bubar dari sini, ritual upacara penerimaan segera dimulai," seru laki-laki yang tak disebutkan namanya, karena hanya segelintir orang yang mengenalnya. Para calon anggota baru _Yakuza_ kemudian meninggalkan ruangan itu.

.

.

.

o)(o

.

.

.

Disinilah Ulquiorra begitu menikmati kesendiriannya ditemani semilir angin di taman belakang kediaman ini. Bisa dibilang tempat ini markas _Yakuza_, upacara hari itu ternyata belum selesai juga padahal sudah menjelang malam. Ini upacara _sakazukigoto_ terlama yang dialaminya, mau tidak mau ia harus hadir dalam ritual ini apalagi Ulquiorra anak dari tokoh penting dalam _Yamaguchi-gumi_. Kalau diingat-ingat pertama kalinya ia melakukan upacara itu 2 tahun lalu, _oyabun_-nya sendiri adalah ayahnya. Saat itulah pertama kalinya ia mencicipi rasa _sake_ yang keras. Dulu dia hanya pemuda 17 tahun yang biasa-biasa saja yang berhadapan langsung dengan ayahnya, tak sampai disitu Ulquiorra harus menahan sakit saat melakukan _irezumi_ sebagai tanda lengkap ia sebagai seorang _Yakuza_.

Suara jangkrik yang menggema itu mengiringi derap langkah seseorang dihadapannya. Sepertinya Ulquiorra sudah lama tak melihat sosok itu. Ia menatapnya tajam begitu sosok itu mendekat.

"Apa upacaranya sudah selesai?" tanya Ulquiorra yang bersender pada jendela taman.

"Sudah selesai, jadi kapan aku melakukan _irezumi_, _nii-san_?" panggilan itu terasa asing bagi Ulquiorra, dia tidak mengira akan menjadi kakak bagi juniornya, termasuk pemuda yang tadi pagi menjadi pusat perhatian para calon anggota baru _Yakuza._

"Jangan panggil dengan julukan itu, aku tak sudi mendengarnya"

"Heh…Kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku?"

"…"

Pemuda itu memutar bola matanya sekilas dan menyeringai,"Jadi kita saudara bukan? Aku tak pernah berpikir seorang Ulquiorra bisa menjadi kakakku ataupun Kel-

"Aku tak menganggapmu apa-apa. Terserah kau mau bilang apa tapi jangan harap kau menjadi saudaraku atau kau yang menjadi adikku, karena aku tidak akan mau menerima kenyataan ini"

Pemuda berambut orange itu malah tertawa pelan membalasnya,"Ayolah aku sudah melupakan kejadian 2 tahun lalu, sekarang apa kau senang ,aku termakan omongan sendiri?"

"Itu adalah ucapanmu sendiri tidak ada hubungannya denganku. Meskipun kejadian itu sudah lama, aku tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa benciku terhadapmu. Ichigo Kurosaki," ujarnya dingin.

"Gaya bicaramu tetap dingin seperti dulu, aku tidak habis pikir kalau Orihime Inoue bisa betah berada didekatmu," dengan tampang mengejeknya Ichigo menelisik raut wajah pokeface Ulquiorra dan benar saja raut wajahnya mengeras ketika menyangkut gadis itu, apalagi kalau Ichigo yang mengatakannya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, sampah," hilang sudah malam harinya yang tenang dan tentram itu. Berhadapan dengan Ichigo bukan suatu hal yang tepat baginya maka itu ia berlalu begitu saja dari tempatnya.

.

.

.

o)(o

.

.

.

"Grimmjow, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Sstt…Diamlah Ggio" Grimmjow berbisik pelan, sedangkan Ggio terus melemparinya dengan tatapan tak mengerti. Setibanya di daerah yang mungkin ia kenal kemarin, Pemuda ini sempat celingak-celinguk.

Bingo, Ggio sudah menebak apa yang selanjutnya Grimmjow lakukan,"Jangan bilang kau mau membunuh Sousuke Amagai di dalam mansionnya sendirian"

"Tepat! Aku dengan senang hati jika kau ingin membantuku" Grimmjow menjetikkan jarinya, tangan satunya yang bebas itu kini memegang sebilah pedang.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Ulquiorra, kau itu otak udang. Berpikirlah sebelum bertindak!"

"Yasudah, lagipula aku tidak memintamu untuk membantuku." Grimmjow membuka pintu mobilnya sebelum dicegah Ggio, dan meninggalkan pemuda bermata emas itu yang segera mengejarnya.

Dari kejauhan mereka berdua telah diawasi. Laki-laki ini hanya menganga, tak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk menghentikan Grimmjow dan Ggio yang terlanjur menyusup ke mansion itu. Kalaupun ada tembok dia tidak segan-segan membenturkan kepalanya sekeras mungkin, berharap ini adalah mimpi, Szayel sudah tidak bisa memperkirakan kebodohan teman-temannya yang diatas rata-rata. Langsung saja tanpa pikir panjang, ia menghubungi orang yang bisa diandalkannya.

"Ulquiorra…Duo bodoh ini, membuat masalah lagi. Aku tak yakin mereka tidak akan tertangkap"

Begitu si penerimanya menjawab, Szayel dengan sigap membuat strategi dadakan. Kalau sampai mereka tertangkap habislah riwayat hidupnya, temannya, bahkan Ulquiorra. Klannya dan _Yamaguchi-gumi_ bisa marah besar, ia tak mau membayangkan hukuman untuk dirinya juga rekan-rekannya yang sudah pasti mengerikan.

.

.

.

o)(o

.

.

.

Suara musik khas Jazz terdengar jelas dalam toko kue di pusat kota Tokyo yang semakin ramai. Padahal waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, tetapi namanya gemerlap dunia malam saat inilah puncaknya. Toko kue itu terlihat sepi tanpa pelanggan yang datang, berbanding terbalik dengan pusat hiburan di Tokyo yang ramai.

"Hirako-kun, bisa kecilkan suaranya"

Namun, suara musik Jazz itu kian membesar seolah tak mengindahkan ucapannya. Orihime yang sudah keluar dari kamar gantinya lalu menhampiri Hirako yang tengah asik bersender di bangku dalam pantry.

**Klik**

"Apa-apaan kau Orihime-chan!?" Hirako protes, melihat Orihime seenaknya mematikan Sound system itu.

"Berisik tahu, sudah malam kau malah membesarkan suaranya"

"Supaya tidak sepi, heh? Kau sudah ganti bajumu," ucap Hirako yang tengah mendapati gadis itu sudah memakai seragam sekolahnya lagi.

"Aku mau pulang cepat, lagipula sudah tidak ada pelanggan lagi." Orihime merasakan kantuk yang luar biasa sejak tadi, ia memikirkan lingkaran matanya sudah membesar. Sambil membereskan meja pantry itu dengan lesu, tanpa tahu ada mata yang menatapnya lekat.

"Ini masih jam 10. Kenapa mesti terburu-buru besok 'kan hari sabtu, kau libur sekolah" Hirako mengalihkan padangannya cepat begitu Orihime menatapnya. Gadis itu mengambil tempat disampingnya dan bersender pada bangku itu.

"Tapi kan aku..Hoamm ngantuk…" Orihime tak kuasa menahan kantuknya, dilihatnya Hirako yang masa bodoh itu tengah mendengarkan musik jazz dari earphonenya.

**DRRRT DRRTT**

Satu pesan masuk melalui ponselnya, ia merogohnya dari saku seragam itu. Matanya sudah tak berfungsi baik sekarang tapi ia cukup jelas melihat nama sang pengirim.

**FROM : Ulquiorra-kun**

**Hari ini aku tidak bisa ke Apartemenmu.**

Singkat dan jelas sangat mendominasi pengirimnya. Orihime lalu menghela nafas panjang, tak bisakah pemuda itu memberikan kalimat panjang yang lebih dari 7 kata. Yahh memang tidak bisa diharapkan jika tiba-tiba Ulquiorra begitu cerewet padanya, gadis itu tidak membayangkannya dan lebih baik seperti ini. Ulquiorra menyeimbangi dirinya yang cerewet, jika berada didekatnya paling tidak pemuda mengatakan beberapa kosakata seperti 'ya' , 'tidak' , 'aku tahu', dan tentunya diam saja. Menurutnya Ulquiorra sosok minim dalam berbicara, pemuda itu lebih mengungkapkannya dengan tindakan.

Iris abunya kini memandang Hirako yang sedang asik-asiknya. Seperti yang terlihat kehidupan Hirako tidak ada beban berbeda sekali dengannya yang harus hidup sebatang kara dan bekerja demi melanjutkan kehidupannya. Orihime tak pernah berpikir kalau ia harus melewati masa-masa remajanya dengan berat.

Rasa bosan yang melandanya membuat ia tidak betah berlama-lama di toko itu. Sedangkan jam masih menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, dan toko ini tutup jam 11 malam. Tangan gadis itu menopang dagu sesekali menguap.

"Umm…Hirako-kun, boleh pinjam ponselmu?"

"…"

Hirako tak menjawabnya, pemuda itu sedang menikmati alunan musik yang terngiang ditelinganya. Merasa diacuhkan Orihime menggembungkan kedua pipinya, dengan jahil menarik earphone itu yang masih bertengger di telinga Hirako.

"Kau ini kenapa sih!? Mengganggu saja tahu…" Pemuda pirang ini terlihat kesal, saat-saat yang dinikmatinya ini harus diganggu oleh Orihime.

"Pinjam ponselmuu…" rengek Orihime mengandalkan puppy eyes.

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku mau main game"

Hirako bersweat drop, daripada harus mendengar kicauan dari Orihime lebih baik ia meminjamkan ponselnya,"Huhh…Baiklah ini"

Bagai anak kecil yang diberi permen, akhirnya Orihime bisa tersenyum juga. Gadis itu tamapk antusias dengan permainannya, entah apa nama game itu tapi membuat pemiliknya tersenyum samar.

"Bos gendut itu belum kembali juga"

"Kau tidak boleh mengatainya seperti itu Hirako-kun, kalau ketahuan kau bisa dipecatnya…Hihihi" Orihime menyahutinya tanpa peduli dengan Hirako yang mendengar musik Jazz itu.

Waktu pun menunjukkan pukul 11.30 malam, dan Orihime sudah terlelap diatas meja pantry, tangannya yang mungil masih setia memegang ponsel Hirako. Begitu ia tertidur, Hirako yang mencuri-curi pandang padanya.

'Manis juga kalau tidur, pantas saja pemuda itu lengket sekali padanya'

Niatnya Hirako hanya merapikan anak rambut Orihime yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Tapi ia tanpa sengaja menelisik tubuh Orihime. Naluri Hirako mengendalikannya untuk mencondongkan tubuh dan merapat pada gadis yang terlelap itu.

**CRINGG**

Disaat seperti ini bisa menjadi hal yang tidak-tidak bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya, Termasuk bosnya sendiri yang baru masuk ke toko itu dan memergokinya.

"Pirang mesum! Apa yang kau lakukan!?"

.

.

.

o)(o

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

**A/N :** Hufft akhirnya saya bisa melesaikan chapter 2 ini, sedikit ngeblank sih mau ngelanjutin ceritanya. Istilah yang dipakai dalam penobatan Yakuza itu asli bukan imajinasi saya kecuali klan Sayuki.

Ritual upacara _sakazukigoto _dan _Irezumi_ adalah prosesi tahap untuk menjadi seorang Yakuza Sakazukigoto sendiri adalah upacara minum untuk penerimaan anggota baru yakuza yang dipimpin _oyabun_ (peran ayah) dan _kobun_ (peran anak kecil) yang akan dibimbing. Porsi gelas sake pada prosesinya memiliki arti penting, gelas yang dituang _sake_ sampai penuh menunjukkan statusnya dan porsi yang kecil. Mereka meminumnya dengan cara bertukar dan mengulanginya lagi dengan itu ada ikatan ayah dan anak terjadi pada anggota Yakuza yang baru serta pemimpinnya. Sedangkan _Irezumi_ yaitu seni tattoo Yakuza, setiap anggota baru diharuskan melakukannya. Seni tattoo ini menggunakan metode tradisional jadi bisa kebayang para readers gimana sakitnya. Satu lagi sejak anggota baru sudah resmi menjadi seorang Yakuza mereka sudah dianggap saudara, jadi anggota yang baru itu bisa memanggil atasannya/ seniornya dengan kata '_nii-san_'. Semoga informasinya cukup jelas juga chapter ini memuaskan para readers. Makasih yang sudah mau membaca dan meReview.


End file.
